Trying Hard For Candid Shots
by DrJunkie
Summary: AU. Slash. Remus Lupin is a photographer who enjoys tidy things. Sirius Black is nothing but a cheapskate chef who can't even dress himself. So when Remus is threatened to end his career, he's got no choice but to overcome whatever destiny throws at him.
1. Prologue

**AU. Slash.**

Disclaimer: I don't have rights over the Harry Potter characters or references I've written out, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I've got rights over would be the words I've typed out, thanks.

**Remus Lupin**

"We're going to have to let you go Lupin," the middle-aged man in front of me announced.

I let go of my camera immediately, allowing it hang loosely around my neck. "Why?"

I didn't even have to ask, I already knew why, but I still asked just for the sake of it. It was obvious he was waiting for me to question him, staring at me with his grey eyes, lips in a tight line, and his hands clasped together in front of him.

It was because I refused to take photos of living things; animals, humans, anything that had a beating heart. My hands would shake every time I'd try to click the shutter, _every time. _And just that small gesture scared the fuck out of me.

"I've told you before Lupin, refusing to take pictures of human beings? Why did you even bother to work here at Malfoy Enterprises to begin with? You clearly knew when you applied for the job that the company's main focus is the fashion industry!" He explained, no, more like _scolded. _

I glanced at the posters of our previous magazine covers before looking at him straight in the eye, voice unwavering. "Please give me another chance Sir," I pleaded even though I knew what his conditions might be. My boss, Abraxas Malfoy, president of Malfoy Enterprises stood up and started walking around the room.

"Lupin, you entered this business with nothing but an old Polaroid camera your parents gave you as a child," I winced slightly at his reference towards my parents. "You debuted with your perfectly captured photos. I ignored the 'no human models' policy you built around your career _because _you shot perfectly captured photos. But Lupin my dear boy, it's the 21st century and you're going to have to get over your childhood trauma sooner or later understood?" He approached me and placed both his hands on both of my shoulders. "I'll give you a month to submit to me photos worth the Malfoy name, meaning a human model should be composed of it. The public wants models to endorse their products for them. And what the public wants, the public gets, do you understand me Remus?" He repeated the question once more; difference was, this time I gave an answer.

"Understood Malfoy Sir," I replied formally. He nodded and took his seat once more, a silent gesture telling me, "_You may go." _And that I did, I said my thanks and turned around, leaving his office.

I knew what I was getting into, but now that I think about it. I have only one month! One month to finish a photo album with models that actually moved, _and _less than a month to get over my trauma that's haunted me for over 10 years now. But I knew I had no choice but to follow that bastard Malfoy's will. It was inevitable, that talk he gave just a few minutes ago. Shaking my head, I tightened my hold on my camera as I stepped out of the main building of Malfoy Enterprises. It might be hard, but this might just be the push that I need to finally move on and get a life.

So where was I headed? The host club across the street of course.


	2. Banana Splits

**AU. Slash.**

Disclaimer: I don't have rights over the Harry Potter characters or references I've written out, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I've got rights over would be the words I've typed out, thanks.

**Remus Lupin**

When a red-haired woman greeted me at the desk with a puff of tobacco smoke, I should have run. When she _asked _me to choose which host I'll be _buying _for a specific amount of time? I should have ran right then and there. So _why_ is it that I'm currently being catered by the top-selling host of this god-forsaken club?

"Hello!" A man greeted me, his lips automatically forming a wide grin. He wore thinly-framed glasses and his dark brown hair looked as if he just woke up. To others it may look fashionable; to me it just looked like a bird lived inside it. Honestly, what is the fashion industry up to these days?

As much as I'd love to just fix and tidy up his hair, I couldn't help but acknowledge his outfit. For a host, I was expecting something more formal, a black and white suit maybe. But instead, the club's top host stood before me wearing nothing but a casual red turtleneck paired up with dark blue jeans.

Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I stood up and shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you…-" I took a quick look at the gold nameplate attached to his top; "…James Potter, I'm Remus Lupin, A photographer from Malfoy Enterprises."

We both took our seats, James sitting on my left side. "Is it your first time here Remus? Ah," he covered his mouth and then proceeded to pour me a glass of wine. "Is it alright to call you Remus? I'm sorry if it's too informal! The boss…" I raised an eyebrow, not knowing who "the boss" was exactly. "You know, the intimidating, tobacco puffing woman at the desk?" He asked, confirming if I knew her or not. I quickly recalled who she was and nodded.

"Oh you mean her? Yes, she was the one who recommended you, best one of the bunch she says, I can see why." I replied, assuring him that I did have a little bit of knowledge and information on who he was talking about.

He rolled his eyes and poured a glass of wine for himself. "She would scold me all the time for being too familiar with our customers, so tell me if I'm out of line alright? I'll get my ass kicked for sure if I get in trouble again." He paused and looked at me, giving me another one of his businessman smiles.

I stifled a laugh as he kept going on and on about his boss. It was obvious. Even though his mouth said condescending things about, Lily Evans? I think that was her name, his eyes held nothing but admiration for her. It would be quite fun to see the moment he realizes it, but now just wasn't the time. I had other things to focus on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt James, but like I said earlier, I'm a photographer from Malfoy Enterprises, and I was given the task by the president to find a model and create an album in a month." I started to explain, but before I could even finish, James immediately stood up and cut me off.

Eyes wide in excitement, he started talking rapidly. "Model? You mean me?" He asked, pointing to himself. "If it's a model you're looking for, I'm the best-looking guy around here, for I am James Potter after all!" He boasted, adjusting his glasses constantly since it kept slipping from all his enthusiasm.

I sighed and fumbled around with my camera as he talked, automatically tuning him out. I knew from there on, that James Potter was someone I would never, I mean _never _work with. Imagine dealing with him for a month! Nonetheless, think about it… Trying to tame that hair of his? It's completely impossible!

Shaking my head, my patience was wearing thin. I cleared my throat and excused myself to go the bathroom, leaving James Potter to disturb other tables. As I walked around, searching for the bathroom, I realized that the host club only had a few number of hosts. There were only about 5 to 7 of them scattered about the room. One of them was even slightly chubby-looking. I think I saw his picture on the album, Peter was it? His dirty blonde hair was sticking up everywhere. It looked like nothing but a cheap imitation of James bird nest he called hair.

**Sirius Black**

As soon as I entered the kitchen for my shift, I knew that this day was going to be hell. Heck, the first thing that I saw when I entered was a bunch of idiots popping champagnes left and right. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed a pink rubber band hanging off of the faucet and pulled my hair back. "Alright you bunch of useless pricks! I oversleep for an hour and this is what you do to my kitchen?" I barked as I donned my stained apron. "All of you do your jobs properly for once! And what the hell is this?" I marched over the station where the desserts were made. "Someone explain to me who the bloody hell thought of making a banana split with only chocolate ice cream? It's a fucking banana split! Chocolate, Vanilla _and _Strawberry, what do you not understand with those three simple flavours huh?"

"You should really learn how to calm down," A soft voice commented. I turned my head towards where it came from. I didn't recognize him. Was he a new host? No, he doesn't look like one… My eyes strayed a few seconds on the camera hanging around his neck; what the hell is that thing for?

I approached him, immediately towering over his height. He was small for a man; he looked about my age too. "And you are?" I asked, not even bothering to introduce myself. He flashed me a quick smile before staring at my face intently. His eyes showed nothing but scrutiny, it was honestly uncomfortable. "Would you mind?" I snapped, furrowing my eyebrows together as I take a few steps back.

The light brown haired man flashed me a smile. "Sorry, you caught my attention while you were scolding your colleagues, it was fun to watch." He commented, letting out a small laugh. "I'm Remus Lupin by the way, you are?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Sirius Black, are you staff? It's the first time I've seen you around and I see that you've got a camera around your neck, is that an accessory to get women or what?" I asked. It was obvious he wasn't host club staff, he didn't look the part. With his shaggy light brown hair, knitted vest over a white short-sleeved shirt and neatly ironed pants. He looked more like a librarian than a host!

**Remus Lupin**

_An accessory to get women? _

Oh of course, because the first thing you think of when you see someone with a camera would be he's using it to lure women into his quarters, not oh maybe… a photographer? Is he an idiot? I grabbed my camera protectively. Pretending to have not heard his earlier questions, I replied with much more vigour than usual. "Actually I'm a photographer looking for a model, I tried to talk to your top host, James Potter, but it's completely useless, he's more of an airhead than I thought, are they all like that?" I remarked, shaking my head as I recalled James earlier actions.

Once I finished my sentence, Sirius immediately let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry, him being full of himself is a James thing, It's still a mystery how he fulfills his quota of customers every month!"

I couldn't help but asses him once more while he laughed. He would look much better without his stubble, and maybe if he gave more care for his hair. Because really? Tying it with a rubber band of all things…

"Hey Sirius, what time does your shift end?"

The pink rubber band wearing chef looked at me like I was mad. "In about three hours, why? If this is your way of picking me up, I'm gonna have to decline, I'm straight ya know?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not picking you up; don't be too full of yourself. I just need a drinking partner for the night alright? It's my treat," I offered, hoping he would reply back with a yes. I was lying through my teeth here; I don't want a drinking partner. I barely even drink for myself! It's just that it's making me curious… How he might look like in casual clothes. What he might look like without the pony tail. If he looked good enough, he could pass as a model with that smile of his.

Sirius let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Fine, as long as I'm not spending a single penny it's all cool. I'm broke and I haven't had a drink in a while, so make sure your wallets nice and fat!"


	3. Drinking Buddies

**AU. Slash.**

Disclaimer: I don't have rights over the Harry Potter characters or references I've written out, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I've got rights over would be the words I've typed out, thanks.

**Remus Lupin**

When Sirius Black walked out of that host club wearing a tacky, large, bright yellow t-shirt that said "Bee Happy," and grandfather glasses, I thought I was going to die right then and there. When I realized he paired the shirt with black trousers, I could have sworn tears were actually threatening to escape my eyes. So when I actually looked at him wholly, the only thing left to do was laugh my ass off.

And that I did.

"Oi Lupin, you alright?" He asked, his face clearly trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with me.

I stood up from my curled up position and gulped down three full breaths, an attempt to regain my composure. "I'm alright; it's just that… you're the one who doesn't look alright at all!" another gulp of air. "Sirius, what in the world are you wearing? A horribly designed yellow shirt paired up with black formal trousers? Did you forget to wear that thing you probably call glasses when you dressed up this morning?"

Sirius stood before me positively dumbfounded. I'm not even joking; his glasses were already slipping down to the bridge of his nose while his mouth was open in shock, he was probably planning to cut me off somewhere in between my speech but well, I must've said something much worse. I snapped a finger in front of his face, "Hey, it's my turn to ask if you're alright…. Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? All I did was state my opinion; honesty's the best rule or something like that right?" When he pushed up his glasses and gave me a frown _and _a glare, I figured that I must've said something offensive.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure on what I did wrong but do you want that beer or not?" I offered, trying to get him to move… talk… _anything._

The host club chef shook his head and grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me towards who knows where. "Where do you think you're taking me? If you're taking me to some underground strip club I'm going to have to decline because just to warn you I'm-"

"Just shut up for once alright Mr. Photographer? I'm taking you to a good bar, you've probably only been to those high-class posh places that only serve wine and champagne_,_" he ended with a slightly disgusted tone.

I couldn't help but be a little offended at how he judged me. Did I look like a pretty little rich boy? I took a quick look at my perfectly ironed clothes. Alright, fine. So maybe my pants _are_ newly bought and he probably realized it but really? Not everyone who wears new pants wear white-collars around their necks!

That's just being completely judgemental and narrow-minded and-

"Lupin, wake up from whatever trance you're in cause' were finally here," Sirius interrupted, cutting me off from my thoughts.

I blinked and stared at the averagely sized structure in front of me. It looked more normal than the one I conjured up in my head. I imagined something more dark and sinister but instead, this one had lamp posts on both its sides, and a neon sign that said "Black Sheep Pub." There was even a chalkboard stand beside the door that said, "Liquor at the front, poker at the rear!" Hoping it was probably just a joke some immature kids wrote for the heck of it, I followed Sirius in.

**Sirius Black**

I love beer and all, but if this Remus Lupin keeps acting the same way he's acting I'm going to blow. How was he able to spout all that nonsense about my choice of clothing when his outfit was more horrible than mine? I mean really, a knitted vest at this age?

When I opened the door, the bell above me rang immediately like always. "Oh hey everyone look, Black's back!" Bo the bartended hollered, everyone else greeted me pretty much the same way.

I waved them off, and took a seat up at the bar. When I turned my head, I realized that my partner was still standing near the entrance. His large puppy eyes probably trying to capture every nook and cranny of the bar. I found the patience to stare at him for a second or two before finally calling out for him. "Remus, Oi! Get your arse on a seat already, what was the point of bringing you here when you're too Bambi-eyed to treat me to a beer?"

His head snapped towards me, I caught one of his eyes twitch a little before he finally decided to take the seat on my right side. "Bo, two beers pl-"

"Just one please, I'm not much of a drinker Sirius, so I apologize if you were expecting a rowdy drinking partner for the evening." He cut me off, giving me one of his smiles that just annoyed the shit out of me. The way he carried himself like he was all that upset me, I didn't really understand why.

Ah, it was because the aura he gives off, kind of reminds me of my family doesn't it?

Probably.

Bo the bartender placed a coaster in front of me and handed me a beer. "Will I put that on your tab _again _Black? Or is your new friend going to shoulder it for you this time?"

I grinned, knowing how large my tab was. Bo even makes me pay it back by cooking for them at least twice a week. It was a hassle, but I just need to pretend that I get free beers for it and the sun seems to get brighter ya know? "He's shouldering it Bo, His name is Remus Lupin, he's a photographer, and apparently that camera around his neck isn't just for show. Surprising right? I thought it was just for attention and shit."

Bo awarded me with a deafening laugh. I watched as he raised his hand, his intention was to high-five Remus but the guy flinched instead. He probably thought he was getting hit, what a wuss.

"Alright, I just want to get whatever this thing is over and done with. You asked me to be your drinking partner and yet you're the one not drinking. I'm not an idiot, what do you want?"

**Remus Lupin**

The first thing that came in my mind when I entered the bar was **awkward. **Maybe it was because of the friendly banter I can hear from the booths around the room, or maybe because it was how Sirius was greeted with such a warm welcome. It was just something I wasn't used too. So when the bartender, "Bo," raised his hand, I couldn't help but flinch on instinct. It did nothing but help a few dark memories resurface.

Trying to ignore the flashbacks, I just simply shrugged it off and paid attention to Sirius. "Okay I give, but before I tell you, would you do me a favour and sit still?"

I could see the hesitation in Sirius' eyes before nodding. He turned his body towards me and sat unmoving. "As long as you promise you're not going to grope me or anything."

A small laugh escaped my throat. Smiling, I moved a little closer. I leaned and reached for the rubber band that held his hair, I couldn't but let out an annoyed huff as his stubble brushed against my arm. Wanting to just get this over with, I quickly grabbed it and pulled it out, not really aware if it hurt him or not; but I guess it did since I saw him wince. "Sorry," I apologized before sitting up straight and smoothing down his black hair; but before I could scrutinize him, I needed one more thing out of the way.

"Take them off."

I watched as both of Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Clear astonishment on his face, I watched as he grabbed his beer and took a swig. "What?" Sirius exclaimed, clearly exasperated by my previous statement.

I rolled my eyes, "I meant your glasses, take them off."

He was being blatantly obvious when he let out an air of relief. What was he thinking when I said 'Take them off?' though I did purposely make it vague just cause' I wanted to see what his reaction was. Hah.

When he finally decided to take his glasses off, he placed them casually on top of the counter. I was the one who ended up taken aback this time. Sirius was better than I thought! Fair skin, grey eyes, black hair! I can already imagine how exciting it would be if he just got rid of that annoying stubble on his face, and if he washed his hair more, _and _if he threw away those glasses and burned those clothes!

"Well? What did you drag me all the way here for Lupin?" he questioned impatiently.

I grabbed his face, forcing him to look towards the left, and then the right. "Perfect," I breathed out. Letting go of my hold on him, I asked; "Sirius Black, would you please be my model for one month?"


	4. Business Cards

**AU. Slash.**

Disclaimer: I don't have rights over the Harry Potter characters or references I've written out, J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I've got rights over would be the words I've typed out, thanks.

**Remus Lupin**

"How much?"

"Pardon?" I answered, confused.

He looked at me and let out an impatient sigh, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Do you have cloth ears Lupin? _I said _how much are you willing to cough up so I can pose in front of your camera naked for a month?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Sirius, before I even think about hiring you…" I leaned in closer, grinning. "Are you perhaps a prostitute?"

"Huh? W-what are you on about Lupin?" He stammered, obviously baffled by my statement. I pulled back and crossed my arms over my chest, smiling. It took awhile, but after a few seconds of awkward silence Sirius' voice cut through it like a knife.

"Oh you arsehole! I didn't mean it like that! Disgusting! Bloody hell; get your head out of the gutter will you?"He yelled, slamming his curled up fist on top of the counter; which by the way earned us a warning from Bo.

I laughed and asked Bo for a glass of water, my throat was starting to feel parched. "Calm down Sirius, no need to act so homophobic about it…"

He drew his eyebrows together, "And so? So what if I'm homophobic? It's not that much of a big deal."

I paused, my smile quickly disappearing from my face. Oh dear he was homophobic? So if he, in anyway, finds out I'm actually gay from ear to elbow. There's a chance that he'd refuse to be my model? I grabbed my glass of water and drank about half of it before putting it down. Gingerly wiping my mouth with my handkerchief, I swallowed my surprise and paid my utmost attention to Sirius Black.

"So you're homophobic? Well shit, what type are you? The cringe and run away type? The 'that's against the bible and shit' one? Or wait… don't tell me, the-"

"I'm just homophobic okay? Shut up about it already…"

Rolling my eyes, I finished my glass of water and turned the topic back to modelling. "Alright, fine, whatever, so what were you asking for? Payment right? Uh…" I glanced around the room until my eyes finally landed on Bo. "How about I buy you beer for a whole month then?" I offered.

"Now you're just really making me sound like a whore huh? Really? It's the same thing as banging for beer Lupin." he answered, rolling his eyes back at me.

I sighed, licking my lips. "100 pounds then!"

"No."

Standing up, I clenched my jaw and then proceeded to grin at him mischievously. I grabbed my business card from my pocket and placed it on the bar, sliding it towards him. "200 pounds for one month and that Sirius is my final offer alright? Call me when you're interested in stripping naked for me." I told him before walking out of the bar.

**Sirius Black**

The second Remus Lupin's ass left the pub; I called for Bo, gave him the business card for safe-keeping, and drank beer like hell on earth. Everything went by in a blur by the time I got to my 8th? Or was it 9th pint of beer? I'm honestly not really sure, but I'm _pretty _sure I blacked out when I was halfway through my 12th pint. The familiar ache from the side of my head when I fell last night proves it.

"Are you finally awake Padfoot?" My mind immediately recognized that it was James Potter talking to me. I groaned as I sat up from what I assumed was the couch. When I got into a more comfortable position, I made sure that my eyes were tightly closed; because last time I got drunk and slept on James couch, I woke up with the windows wide open, the fucking sun greeting me with its happy rays of sunshine. So my eyes are staying closed, thank you very much.

As I hear James footsteps approaching me, I stopped him from his tracks. "You better have coffee with you, you fucking bastard, and are the curtains drawn? Because if I see one ray of sunshine the second I open my eyes…"

James let out one of his trademark host laughs. I leaned back as I hear him take the seat in front of me. "Yes I have coffee, and don't worry I made sure the curtains are closed this time. It's so early in the morning Padfoot, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

I slowly opened my eyes, thankful that the room was dark enough that I didn't have to rapidly blink to adjust. "I'm not getting my panties in a bunch Prongs, I'm just protecting my eyes from getting raped." I defended, grabbing the mug of coffee from his hand.

"Whatever you say Sirius, so why were dead drunk last night? No wait, where'd you get the quid to drink that much beer anyway?" I watched as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. I was in the middle of drinking my coffee when he spoke up once more, "No way! Did you sell your body for cash Padfoot?" I thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"I'm still thinking about whether I should or not."

I watched as James face screwed up in confusion. "Huh? You lost me. Wait, was it down payment? She gave you down payment didn't she? Sirius Black, what did I tell you about sleeping around for beer? Shit what if you get AIDS? What if you already have-"

"Prongs… hey!" I covered his mouth, stopping him from his rambling. "Look, let me wake up first before I explain, so stop that imaginative brain of yours for a minute alright?" I snapped at him. He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"…Are you awake now?"

I bit the inside of cheek to prevent from screaming at him. I downed my mug of coffee and placed it on top of the table. "Prongs, have you ever been asked to strip naked before?"

James Potter raised an eyebrow but answered immediately. "Of course! A lot of my female _and _male customers have asked—no _begged _in the past. I agreed eventually, although when I started unbuttoning my shirt, Lily came in and dragged me out of the room; sad isn't it?" he rambled.

I shook my head. I should have known his answer would have been something along those lines. He was James Potter after all. "Oh never mind, I shouldn't have asked. What time is it Prongs?"

"Hey, hey, what's this all about? And stop trying to change the subject Sirius. Did someone actually offer cash to get you naked?" James questioned, clearly trying to cover up his laughter.

Let me tell you one thing, James Potter is an idiot and a narcissist, but sometimes he's sharp when it comes to things like secrets.

"Fine you caught me," I shrugged. "Yesterday during work, a photographer named Remus Lupin asked if I could model for him, the guy offered me 200 pounds."

James abruptly stood up, his face troubled. "You mean Remus Lupin? Light brown hair, ironed vest, that scruffy looking guy?" I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. "He came in as one of my customers, when he mentioned that he was looking for a model, _I _immediately offered of course, but he just walked away while I was in the middle of talking!" Talking? He was probably boasting again, all the more reason why he left, idiot. "Anyway," he sat back down, evidently upset at my news. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned on his chair. "Are you going to accept?"

This time I was the one who stood up. I started walking, heading for the door. When my hand was already on the knob, door halfway open, I slid my tongue along my bottom lip and then replied a clear "yes," towards James direction.

**Remus Lupin**

I was at home when President Malfoy called my cellular phone. I was half-asleep when he called me and I stupidly answered it. So when he started talking, the only thing that went in my head were the words, "ASAP," and "office." Assuming he wanted me to go to his office as fast as possible, I quickly took a shower and dressed up. I even forgot to take my camera with me! Only reason would be because if the President of Malfoy Enterprises asks for you? You better be there right away, even if you were in the middle of a great shag.

Arriving at the office, I stopped my tracks in front of the office of President Malfoy and fixed my tie. After making sure that I was presentable enough, I raised my hand and knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's Remus Lupin sir," I responded. When he replied with a "come in I opened the door and was a greeted by an unfamiliar sight. There Abraxas Malfoy currently sat at his usual spot, the President's chair, but the strange thing about the whole was that there was a strange man standing beside him. His hair was about the same length as Sirius Black's, the same colour too. That was probably the only thing they had in common; their hair. This stranger wore a formal black suit. And when I mean black, I mean everything was in black; his inside shirt, his blazer, pants and shoes. The only colour on him were his dark green tie and extremely pale skin. "Good afternoon sir, you called for me?"

"Yes, I'm here to talk to you about the theme for your album. I was thinking about just letting you freelance on this project but thought of another idea. Remus, meet Severus Snape, he's a fashion designer, someone who just entered the industry per se; don't underestimate him though; he debuted successfully with his first line." He stopped, taking a breather. "You'll be working for him throughout the whole project, I suggest you both get along." He gave us both a smile. His voice held a warning, and it scared me. Before I could even reply, he spoke up once more. "You may both go."

Being the nearest from the door, I left first and waited for Severus to step out of the door. When he did I greeted him immediately. "Hey, I wasn't able to introduce myself properly but I'm Remus Lupin," I pulled my hand out, waiting for a shake.

"I know who you are, and you know who I am, didn't you hear Sir Malfoy introduce us to each other in there? Were you even listening? Well it seems like you weren't, ignorant fool." Severus replied before turning around and walking away; my hand hanging in the air uselessly.

I groaned inwardly. I knew the best thing to do right now would be to just walk away and pretend to not have heard the insult he just told me but I needed to get along with this guy! He'll be in charge of my model's clothes, how they looked, practically half of the job. "Wait up! Sorry, I guess I really wasn't paying much attention. It's my fault, I slept late last night and by the time Malfoy called I was still half-asleep." I talked as he continued walking. I caught the time from the clock on the wall and saw it was about an hour after lunch. "I haven't eaten lunch yet, have you? If you haven't we could…."

And that was when Severus Snape paused. Not because I was persistent, nor was it because of my offer, it was most probably because right then and there, before I could even finish my sentence; my stomach growled loudly.

"Fine," he breathed out before starting to walk once more.

I responded by asking another question, "fine?"

"Yes I would go eat lunch with you, you fool. I'd rather not be the reason why you would collapse in the middle of this hall."


End file.
